My Gothic Butterfly
by dead account. message for new
Summary: What happens when Alice Academy is joined by Yanki's? What kind of destructive personality's does the Alice festival face? and Natsume, LAUGHING? Mikan: . . . ? currently on Hiatus
1. You've got my attention

**Setsuna Kamikaze shows up at Alice Academy, in the middle of the Alice festival and joins Mikan's Junior division class.  
Setsuna and Natsume already seem to know each over for some reason.  
She won't tell anyone her Alice, saying: it's none of your business.  
But Hotaru's listening equipment she set up in the teachers lounge (Which they still don't know) about begs to differ  
This girl is lying about much more than just her alice . . . s**

**Natsume:** You sound so sappy. And Setsuna isn't part of the story. Why are you putting her in here? No one knows who she is. And that's not even her last name. her last name is T-

**Me:** well maybe if you shut up for a second, THEY WOULD FIND OUT! And SSHH!

**Natsume:** make me. _–sticks tongue out-_

**Me:** _-evil aura- _you asked for it

**Natsume:** You wouldn't. You love me

**Me:** grr. Disclaimers- _(cut off by Natsume)_

**Natsume:** oh yeah you don't own us _–laugh-_ but I bet you wish you did

**Me:** grr . . . I do not own anything about Gakuen Alice. The only character I own is Setsuna Kamikaze, and any other characters I decided to add in.

**(In this story there is a College Division as well. just to clear things up, as to why some of the older kids are still there. Takes place 5 years from the normal story, everyone is 15-16)**

* * *

"We have a new student~!" Narumi-sensei came in cheerfully; making up for the moody aura that surrounded the girl standing half inside half out of the classroom, with her head down, no one could see her face. "Come on in Setsuna-chan" The girl walked in, looked up, and had an apathetic stare that could kill. She scanned the classroom and stopped on one face. Natsume's.

" . . . Natsume . . ." She whispered, so that barely any one could hear her (except the super hearing Alice of coarse).

"You know Hyuuga-kun?" Narumi-sensei said, looking over at her.

"Is that really any of your business?" She said.

"I rest my case. Class, this is Setsuna Kamikaze-chan." The class was silent. Every eye seemed to be staring at the girl, but most were really trying to figure out what her Alice was. She had incredibly long hair that almost reached the back of her knees. Her bangs grew out to her shoulders, (like Tono-Sempai) with Ice-blue coontails. At the end of her hair she had a strong but thin silver string that wrapped around the bottom of her hair with a gothic butterfly jewel appliqué that looked like an Alice suppressant around the end. The girl was a bit tall, but not to tall, and had a pretty figure.

"Would you like to say something about yourself, Setsuna-chan?" Narumi-sensei said.

"No." That was the first time she actually answered a question so far.

"Oh, well you can sit . . . huh?!" Setsuna had already started walking towards the back of the classroom, her hair flowing behind her. She sat down at the very back, in a seat near the window, next to Natsume and Luca.

"Ehh . . . well let's begin the lesson" Narumi-sensei said, a sweat drop forming above his head.

* * *

"HEY!" some of Natsume's cronies approached Setsuna, with the look they usually saved for Mikan. She looked up from her notebook, were she was doodling eyes down the side of the paper. She said nothing, just gave him her usually apathetic stare. Ignoring the boys, she leaned over and looked over Natsume's shoulder, at the manga he was reading. He scotched over a bit so she could see. One of the boys grabbed her shoulder and gripped her hair.

"Who do you think you are? You can't do that to Natsume!" He pulled some of her hair. He finally had her attention, and that might have been worse case scenario.

"Who do you think you're touching? Damn bastard. Get your hand off of me before you regret it." Her eyes glowed violet and her attitude totally changed. She grabbed the boys hand and threw him across the room. He smashed into one of the walking drawings. "Anyone else, up for the challenge?" She said. The boys backed away, and she sat back down.

"Heh, you've gotten more fun Setsuna." Natsume said. Not looking up from his manga.

"And you're still the same Yaoi otaku." She said grabbing the manga off of his face. "Ouran High School Host Club? Heheh you're just like Tamaki." She laughed and handed him back his manga. There was a small smirk on his face. Setsuna heard a gasp from behind her, and Sumire the self proclaimed president of the Natsume Luca fan club was standing their, ready to murder.

"New girl! Who do you think you are! You can't do that to Natsu-"A flame appeared next to her, and she nearly fell over the desk. "Na-Natsume?"

"I didn't ask you to yell at her. I've known her longer than I've known you." He and Luca got up, and he grabbed Setsuna's hand. They left just as Mikan walked in.

"?"

* * *

"Who does she think she is?!" It was the NatsumeLuca fan club meeting, and the girls were trying to think of a plan to get back at Setsuna. After a few minutes of whispering Sumire announced, "So whose gonna by the Gulliver can-" all hands pointed at her.

* * *

**THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**Okay, so pretty much, Setsuna is Natsume's childhood friend from before he came to Alice Academy. Mikan, Hotaru, Prez, Natsume, Luca, and Sumire, are now in their last year of Junior division, when suddenly Setsuna shows up, and joins their class. Setsuna recognizes Natsume right away, and vice versa. She is a beautiful girl, with a horrible personality (kind of like Hye-Min from Cynical Orange). She keeps her Alice a secret. Many of the boys have a crush on her, which makes the girls jealous, only since they have Alices its worse. Only, Setsuna isn't a nice person and doesn't mind destroying a few randoms if it means she gets what she wants. I guess you could say her personality is kind of like Natsume's which is probably why their friends. Oh, and don't think she's a MarySue, or a common to faced character. She's not, just stick around alright!**

**So I'm still debating, on making this about SetsunaXNatsume, but I kinda wanted to make it more NatsumeXMikan. Yes, this was intentioned to be about Natsume and Mikan (my favourite Couple, forget you Luca-Pyon! XD), well I guess, it was gonna be NatsumeXSOMEONE. **

**Oh yeah, get ready, Setsuna mean calm snow. Only Setsuna isn't calm. Huh, I used to think it meant cold. It also means moment. Yup.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON NEEDS YOOOOOOU.**

**(and if anyone has an idea for a better title, i would greatly appreciate it!)**


	2. NOT A CHPATER, but a chapter

**SORRY! I decided to change what happens and put off the shrunken Setsuna thing for Later! The new chapter will be uploaded soon!**


	3. Please Read MGB

Oh gosh you're all going to hate me.  
I'm sure you were anticipating a real post after what, forever and a half?

I'm so sorry about that by the way. ;A;  
But i might be moving accounts.  
There's just people and stuff i don't want on this account.

I'm still working on rewrites of my stories.  
I'm just thinking that maybe i'll make a new fanfiction account.  
I didn't do it before, because i didn't want to loose all my progress so far.  
But i thought, well i might as well. I'm revamping everything anyways.

So if you'd still like to read my stories and etc., please  
PM for my new account link. c:  
Or email me. whichever works.

I'll soon be taking down all my stories.

And again, i'm sorry for the crazy two year random hiatus.  
I will try to balance everything now. You guys have stuck it out  
with me, and you deserve more than this.

I really hope you'll still want to read my stories after all of this.  
Please, EMAIL/PM ASAP. Or review this chapter asking for the new  
URL, if you're logged in.

This chapter will be posted to all of my stories.  
So sorry if this gets annoying seeing this.

Thanks, and sorry!  
-Taryn/Rin/Cake/Una/Kitteaa/Miki/RHartRainbowDinos/Kitteaasaurasrex/lnlestrangexx/etc./gods i've changed my name so much. ;A;


End file.
